bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
My Favorite Blonde
My Favorite Blonde is a 1942 feature film from Paramount Pictures starring Bob Hope and Madeleine Carroll. Summary British secret agent Karen Bentley inherits a mission when her partner is murdered in the line of duty. She must deliver a flight plan for a hundred American bomber planes to a British agent in Chicago. She hides the plans in her scorpion medallion. Karen travels by ship from Europe to New York City. She hides from enemy agents in a variety theatre. There she charms an actor named Larry Haines, who performs a small act with Percy, his penguin. Larry tells her that he and his penguin are heading west to Hollywood to appear in a film. They have a contract paying $500 a week for Percy and $30 for him as his trainer. Karen accompanies Larry to the train and plants the medallion on him before he boards the train. The German agents, Mme. Stephanie Runick and Dr. Hugo Streger, are also on board, keeping a close eye on Larry. The agents manage to scare Larry with their odd behavior, and in Albany, Karen boards the train. Larry meets Karen and thinks it odd she didn't board the train back in New York with him. When the train stops for three hours in Chicago, Karen steals Larry's suitcase, which now contains the jacket where the medallion is hidden. Larry follows Karen and the suitcase to an address where she is supposed to meet an agent, but Karen finds the agent murdered and has to change her plans. She is instructed to continue to Los Angeles instead. Since Larry has already seen her and the dead body, Karen reveals her true identity to him and asks his help. When the German agents are watching, they fake a domestic argument between the two of them, where Larry is violent with her. The police arrive both are arrested for disturbing the peace. They are transported safely out of the building and past the German agents. Karen and Larry are released after they make up in the police patrol car. They don't get very far until the police chase them again, because the German agents anonymously tell the police they are responsible for murdering the British agent. The murder is on the news and Larry is called the "love slayer." During their frantic escape from the police, Karen and Larry fall in love. They find a place to hide at the top of Union Hall for the night, but in the morning they get on a sightseeing bus headed out of the city. They hijack the bus and then steal a plane to fly to Los Angeles. When the plane runs out of fuel they land in the middle of nowhere and are soon arrested again, this time for stealing food on a farm. In jail they are recognized as the couple killing the British operative, but they escape and are chased again. They manage to jump a freight train to Los Angeles. The address Karen was supposed to visit turns out to be a funeral parlor, but the Germans have beaten them to it and taken the British agent hostage. Karen and Larry flee the scene to a US Air base nearby where they take refuge and deliver the secret bomber plans. References Category:Movies